Boris Bullski (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Boris Bullski Nicknames: Boris the Merciless Former Aliases: The Commander Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Government Official; Spy; Mercenary Legal Status: Citizen of the Soviet Union; Deceased Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Former member of Remont 4, the Green Liberation Front and the Titanic Three; Former partner of Black Widow Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Place of Death: Baikonur Launch Facility Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Tales of Suspense #69 Final Appearance: Iron Man Vol. 1 #317 Origin: Boris Bullski became the Titanium Man to rival Iron Man. History History: Boris Bullski was reassigned to a work camp in Siberia due to political reasons. He had quickly risen through Soviet government ranks and grown popular in the Communist Party. He had also briefly worked with Natasha Romanoff in intelligence. He learned that some of the others assigned were scientists that had worked with Anton Vanko. Bullski planned to make a new armor capable of defeating Iron Manto prove the USSR was superior. A titanium alloy armor was made, however it was much larger and heavier than Iron Man's due to the camp lacking sufficient resources to design microcomponents. Bullski was unable to defeat Iron Man on several occasions. Bullski was also sent to claim a new Crimson Dynamo armor that Alex Nevsky had made. During the confrontation Janice Cord was killed. For a time he had to hide out in Vietnam, no longer welcome in the USSR. While there he underwent experiments to increase his already massive physique. Teaming with Alex Nevsky and Radioactive Man, they were known as the Titanic Three. Boris found the location of a Soviet defector named Sergei who had designed a number of prototype 'credit card armors.' The armor could be compressed into a small device resembling a credit card, and were easily transported and concealed. He blackmailed the scientist into creating more armors and working on the Titanium Man armor. Boris claimed he knew Sergei's family and would have them killed if he refused to cooperate (in reality the family was already deceased) Boris founded a group of disgruntled war veterans. Calling himself The Commander, Boris organized them into the Green Liberation Front. They attacked various banks and were used as pawns to sabotage the US's federal money supply. They were stopped by Beta Ray Bill. Sergei outed the Commander as Titanium Man after learning the truth about his family. Bullski escaped using a teleporter, but was left in card form which Sergei ripped apart. The Gremlin began using his own version of Bullski's armor, but was killed fighting Iron Man. Dimitri Bukharin was sent to revive Bullski. He managed to piece the card together and reverted it to Bullski in his armor. Bullski had some mental problems from being in the card state and part of his leg was not restored properly. He attacked Bukharin, and the two were disgraced. Valentin Shatalov offered Bullski to join his Remont 4 group, which planned to return the Soviet Union. They were unsuccessful. He grew bitter as Russia seemed to accept more Western ideals. It was also revealed that due to the experiments he underwent, he now needed his armor to survive. The last straw was the opening of a Stark Enterprises branch in Moscow. He attacked the center, but was stopped by Iron Man and Black Widow. Shatalov soon arrived as Crimson Dynamo, ordered to stop Bullski by any means necessary. However, Titanium Man broke Shatalov's leg and fled. Stark agreed to wear the Dynamo armor and let Shatalov handle things remotely to give the impression that Bullski was stopped by his own countryman. Natasha also helped with translation. Stark battled Titanium Man fiercely at an abandoned space rocket factory, the Baikonur Launch Facility. Seeing that Bullski would not stop, and other tactics failing, Shatalov used the Dynamo's 'fusioncaster' weapon. The blast knocked Bullski into Energia rockets, which exploded. Stark waded through the wreckage of the factory to find a dying Bullski. Stark was angry at 'blood being spilled using his hands', and Shatalov was soon doublecrossed by his superiors, who said that lethal force was not authorized to stop Bullski. Characteristics Height: 6' 8" Weight: 250 lbs Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Due to the experimentation, Bullski could press approximately 1 ton. In the armor he had Class 100 strength. Known Powers: Bullski underwent an experiment to increase his size and strength to further assist him in using the Titanium Man armor. The Titanium Man armor gave Bullski superhuman strength, invulnerability, and flight. It had various weapons: *guantlet blasters *lasers from the facemask *a chest mounted heat beam *tractor beam *'radar rings' that coil around and trap foes *A cloaking system that also allows the armor to disguise itself with a hologram. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Miscellaneous Equipment: Titanium Man armor. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes *His working with Natasha is a reference to the 'Boris and Natasha' characters from The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle. ---- Trivia Trivia: ---- Recommended Readings * Tales of Suspense #69 - First Appearance and Origin * Tales of Suspense #70 * Tales of Suspense #71 * Tales of Suspense #81 * Tales of Suspense #82 * Tales of Suspense #83 * Tales of Suspense #93 * Tales of Suspense #94 * Iron Man #22 * Avengers #130 * Iron Man #73 * Giant-Sized Avengers #4 * Iron Man #74 * Champions #7 * Champions #8 * Champions #9 * Champions #10 * Iron Man #115 (Flashback) * Iron Man #113 * Iron Man #114 * Iron Man #115 * Iron Man #134 * Iron Man #135 * Thor #357 * Thor #358 * Iron Man #317 Related Articles *Titanium Man (Gremlin) ---- External Links External Links: ---- References References: * OHMU #13, MMM 1986, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © ---- Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Russian Category:Brown Hair